Halloween is a day of great fun for both adults and children alike. There are parties to attend, decorations to put up, scary stories to tell, and so forth. But no matter how many activities one participates in, the act of getting dressed up in a costume is typically a common one Every year new costumes hit the scene driving the marketing craze. Unfortunately, just as soon as such costumes arrive, they fade just as quickly leaving customers in a search for the next “hot” costume that catches attention before it becomes commonplace. Of course, manufacturers are on the search for exactly the same thing in an effort to capitalize on the next craze before the market becomes saturated with competitors. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which unique Halloween novelty costume items can be developed to satisfy customers and manufacturer demands alike. The development of the novelty concealable multiple blade device fulfills this need.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in concealed blade deployable devices. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,278 in the name of Colvin and U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,596 in the name of Baker. These prior art references are representative of concealed blades for personal defense and not representative of simulated blades or the purposes of entertainment. Other prior art includes deployable simulated claws or blades, but they deploy in a different manner and are not concerned with concealment.